


i know it's true love cause my heart goes yay

by marquelict



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquelict/pseuds/marquelict
Summary: julia serves up a breakfast for alice.





	i know it's true love cause my heart goes yay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoriaandalbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaandalbert/gifts).

The night before, Julia had pulled aside the thin white curtains that usually blocked the window. She did this mostly because her side of the bed was positioned closest to the window, and the morning sunlight naturally rose her from her slumber. However, the same did not occur this morning; in fact, a thin grey film flashed across the room as the soft sound of pattering drove Julia awake. She wasn’t a deep sleeper, unlike her wife, Alice, who rolled over and let out another long, continuous snore. 

Julia blinked a couple of times, forcing herself awake. She pressed a gentle kiss against her wife’s cheek and rolled out of bed. Julia made her way to the bedroom window and pulled the curtain across the glass pane. It quieted the light shower outside. An exhausted Alice would thank her later. 

With frozen feet, Julia made her way into the dull kitchen. They were planning on having it remodeled sometime within the next month. After spending a fortune on their wedding three weeks ago, Alice and Julia were trying to cut down on spending. It didn’t help that to live in New York one had to practically be a millionaire.

But Julia was still trying to do something nice for her wife ever so often. A fine dinner out somewhere fancy, repairing a damaged bookshelf, buying signed copies from Alice’s favorite authors. Perhaps breakfast in bed was the cure for this rainy Monday morning.

Julia was on a health craze at the moment, so the dull and broken kitchen was filled with fresh produce, a lack of frozen ready-made breakfast sandwiches, and limited cooking supplies. Maybe a pan here and there, a pot to boil water and eggs elsewhere. 

To start, Julia pulled out two trays, so that she and Alice could eat in bed. Two plates, two glasses of pulpy orange juice, two napkins. When you become married, two becomes the most natural number; it brings a multitude of happiness. Two rings on two fingers, two sides of the bed, two glasses of wine for a night in. 

It didn’t take long for Julia to remember Alice’s favorite breakfast food. She laid out the pan and began to fry up bacon for one. They kept it in stock just for her. Did bacon usually go omelets? Well, they would now. 

Julia searched the kitchen high and low for another pan and found one dusting in the corner of a drawer hidden under the stove. Even among the disorganization, she pulled out a bowl and began cracking eggs. 

By the time Julia finished the bacon and omelets, Alice was just stretching herself awake. Julia admired her as she, with the help of a little side magic, lifted the breakfast trays into the bedroom. 

Alice always looked so soft and innocent in the mornings. She had magnificently straight, blonde hair, but the moments after she awoke from a deep slumber, the strands stuck out in odd places. Her nose was smooth, and it dipped and rose up again to form a rounded button shape. And Julia just wanted to plant a fresh kiss on her pale and quivering in the morning chill lips.

“It’s drizzling outside?” Alice asked in a voice so quiet and tender it made Julia fall in love all over again. She was noting the closed curtains. 

“Yes, babe,” Julia replied with a gentle smile. “I made breakfast.”

“In bed?”

“You know it,” Julia said as she brought the tray with bacon over to Alice. 

Alice sat up expectantly and gladly accepted the tray from her wife. She picked up one slice of bacon with her fingers and took a hungry bite. Julia moved onto the bed, sliding into the spot next to Alice. 

“Thank you,” Alice said. “I could eat bacon every day, for every meal, for the rest of my life.”

“I know,” Julia laughed lightly. “But you’re stuck with me, and I’m not gonna fatten you up like a pig for slaughter. I’m not Hannibal Lecter.”

“If you were, I’d still let you eat me.”

“I already do that, babe.”

Alice giggled, and Julia moved to place quick kisses into the crook of her neck. Alice let her indulge in the moment, enjoying the feel of morning lust. 

“Oh, shut up!” Alice pushed her away jokingly. “It’s too early for that kind of humor.”

“Of course, of course,” Julia agreed. She picked up her fork and drove it into the soft omelet, her stomach grumbling. 

“Thank you, really,” Alice said. “I need to do something sweet for you, peach. But you’re always doing something for me, I can never fit anything in.”

Julia set down her fork and cupped Alice’s face with both her hands. Alice’s cheeks went rosy pink, they were perfect for leaving feathery kisses along. Julia brushed a thumb against the soft skin a touch above Alice’s sharp cheekbones. 

“You are my gift,” Julia whispered. “Everyday. Every day that I wake up, rollover, see you lying there so peaceful. That is the best thing you can ever give to me. I’ve always had flimsy relationships. Boyfriends. Girlfriends. Even with my own goddamn parents. But I married you for a reason. I love you, you love me; we’ve thrown our hearts into a circle and they haven’t stopped dancing since the day we met.”

Alice brought her hand up and gripped Julia’s arm. She pulled away her wife’s hand from her cheek and pressed a solid kiss onto the inside of her wrist. 

“You’re the other half of me, Alice,” Julia carried on, her face brimming with emotion. “I searched for so long and I found you.”

Alice continued to crawl up Julia’s bare arm with her tender lips. And then she stopped, and lifted up her head, and whispered back. 

“Eat your omelet before it goes cold, peach.”


End file.
